The Black Rose
by Kuchaki
Summary: I the #1 assassin caught by this brat. What else could go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

* I dont' anything in the story or Full metal*

**_The Black Rose_**

* * *

I marched into bar unaware of the scary looks I was getting form the people I forgot about that long ago. It came with the job. When you're the #1 Assassin who betrays the public for the military you will probably be kicked in the as for it later. Even thought I was only 14 I could still beat anyone in the military. My next mission was to kill this Edward Elric guy. I guess he go King Bradley mad about something. Anyway I was going to find out where this kid would be.

I got a drink and waited I got a tip the night before that Edward whatever was going to show up at this bar to set a deal of some sort. As I waited I heard some stories jumped around of some blond who worked for the military but cared for the people. Whoever this person was must have been some random alchemist who didn't understand that working for the military meant that, only for the military.

Time passed I was getting slightly bored and was about to leave when a suit of armor came in following a short blond kid. The bar didn't care that new people came in and just kept talking. As I watched I could tell that the kid was strong not just a kid running around all day, but military strong or even assassin strong. The kid had a sour look to his face and as I watched I could tell that he wasn't here for the drinks. He walked to the barman and handed him a slip of paper.

I guess it was time to get to work. This kid was this so called Edward Elric I had heard about. I was getting ready for the attack when a couple of thugs came in. They walked up and with there guns pointed at everyone telling them to give them all there money. I was already to go but before I could do anything the kid kneed the guy in the face.

While the guy was on the ground squirming with pain the other 2 where started to attack the kid. In less than a second I had both of my guns out and had shot the guys in the head and they fell over before anyone knew what had happened. The only one who knew was the Elric guy. He was glaring at me with his golden eyes that I had yet to notice till now. He walked over to me. He was slightly taller than me which way strange cause I was short for my age, it helps when you need to get into tight places. "come with me" He said and he headed out the door. I followed thinking this could be my chance, when right when I got out the door I was handcuffed. What was this guy thinking. He pulled me into a alleyway. "Shh just stay quiet we need to talk to you."

As fast as I could I broke to handcuffes and was running down the street. Nobody has ever been able to get handcuffes on me without me stoping them halfway but this kid. How in the world did he do that. I was almost back at the hotel I was staying at when, "Stop right there" I wheeled around to see who it was. THE KID. What how did he follow me. Damn. I had to get out of here, now!!! I pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the kid. The smoke covered all of us. I quickly ran down a different street, all the while I could still here the shrimp screaming after me like he was getting closer. WHAT THE HELL.

I slid into an alley and hid. While looking out from my hiding spot the kid went running past. Ha, like he could really find me. Next thing I know I heard a voice from behind me. "Thought you would be here." As I turned around I saw the face of the kid. How'd he get here so fast. I was about to run when the ground became like two arms and Grabbed both of my arms. I was stuck and couldn't move. The stone was to thick. "DAMN IT, I CAN'T BE CAUGHT BY A SHRIMP!!!!!!!" I screamed. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP" I had a second before I was going to be hit, the suit of armor stopped him and grabbed him back saying something like "Calm down, Nissan" or something like that.

"What do you want" Trying to waste time to find a way out of this mess. "Are you an assassin from the military to kill me?" He asked as if it didn't matter. "Classified information" I said wondering what to do now. "Well, I will take that as a yes and that you will be coming with us" I was shocked what was he going to do to me. "Al can you hid her for me." He changed the ground into a metal rope that was stronger that before, great no way for me to get out now.

The kid picked me up and threw me into the armor I was expecting to hit someone but nobody was there. "Ready" The kid asked. "Hai" The armor started to move. Damn I was stuck with freaks, how saw I going to get out of this.

It felt like I was stuck in here for days the suddenly the head of the armor was wrenched of and a hand pulled me out. "You are going to tell me everything" The Elric guy said. "Why are you trying to kill me" I thought about it long and hard trying to think would this get me out. Wait, I didn't know why I was going to be killing him for. It was just ordered what could this kid have done that was so bad. As I looked into his eyes he reminded me of my father he was kind and gentle, but he was also a rebel, he was always causing problems for the military. In the end an assassin came and shot him. I was only 4 back then but I knew that I needed to follow the law or something else could happen to others around me. I became the black rose. The only assassin never to be caught. Well, until now.

"I can't tell you, if I did I would be unwanted in the military and I would be better of dead." I split second later I was slapped across the face. "People are never better of dead, don't you have any family or friends you care about or want to protect, do you care at all?" In the silence I thought about it and there was only one answer. "No" I whispered "What?!?!?!?" The Edward guy was now "How you not care about your family?" I murmured "There all dead." When I said that a flash of guilt went across his face which disappeared as fast as it had shown itself. "What about friends?" He said almost like a whisper. "I am not able to make friend when usually the next target is always my friend." I could tell that this Edward guy was now wishing he would have never bothered me, but now he was stuck with me, his soon to be killer.

I looked down shocked that I even told him that much, nobody was supposed to hear me talk like that. I could feel the tears coming which had been dry for the past 8 years. "I'm sorry" I heard him mumble. I looked up shocked to see him turned around facing the wall. "I didn't know what I was saying back there."

"Me too" I murmured. There was a long silence when I decided to tell him. "King Bradley was the one who issued the order. He also looked different and angry when he was talking about you. He told me something about you betraying the military, that's all I know about the reason, sorry" I looked up at Edward who was now staring in amazement and shock that i told him flat out. "So what do we do now?"

"Well I can't go back to the military till you are dead or I will be shot on the spot for letting you get away, the only option there is, is for me to come with you." I said almost as calmly as I could. Edward just stared. Aah what was with these people just do something. I was tired of being tied up for no reason and the longer it takes them to figure something out the longer it will bother me. Edward reached out and changed the hard rope into water. Yes sweet sweet freedom.

"OK, so here's the plan"The Edward guy said. "You are coming with us, but you weapons stay here." Ed said with a smug look on his face. "What was that pipsqueak, if I don't have any weapons there will be no way I can help at all." I scream without thinking, I could also tell he was about to punch me if I said anymore. "By helping you mean the military right not us?" Crap how could he have known that. "Whatever" I said as I started to give all my weapons to him. "How do you carry this much stuff around without getting tired?" He asked when only 1/4 my weapons where in his arms. I could tell he was about to fall over from how much there was. "We are trained to be able to carry as many weapons and fight off even a something Major Armstrong." I remember back about 2 years ago, Armstrong bet he could beme at arm wrestling. Yeah, well, I beat him in about 4 seconds. That is why I was named the Black Rose. Black for the fact that I was coldblooded before I met this kid and the rose for I looked weak but my thorns could wipe a man out. "WHAT YOU BEAT ARMSTRONG" The little runt screamed. Great now I am stuck with a guy who can't shut up. "Yes, moving on. Al why is the suit of armor empty when your voice comes form the suit?" I knew I should ask but whatever I didn't care if they started to hate me.

"Well we can't really tell you that I'm sorry." His voice was small like a child's. "So what are we going to be doing now, any secret mission you guys now on?" There was a long pause. "What are we doing?" I asked again, damn they never answer a simple question. "We are going to the Rockbellls. We need to fix my auto-mailthat was messed up before we meet you." I looked at his arm. Dang even where I worked there was there are hardly anyone that needed auto-mail. "How long will that take? Anyone I need to help you with while going on the way so I know who to shot and such." I could tell that there was no way out of being stuck with them better make it count.

"OK, I think all we will have to deal with is Envy who can change into different people so there is no way to figure out if it is him or not. Um there is Scar who has a giant X life scar on his forhead. Plus there will b a girl who will chuck a wrench out of nowhere when we get to the house can you like, I don't know stop it from hitting me again." Wow that was a lot. "Sure. Do I kill the person who threw the wrench? Do I kill scar, or Envy?" I waited till he said. "The only one you can shot at is Scar." What a second. "Why not Envy?"

"If he sees you attacking him he now knows that you must die and then he will come at you and not care about saving you, they don't need you like they need me and Al" I starred in amazement. Great now I am stuck in a war-zone. Guess I will die after all.

* * *

I will do the rest when someone can tell me how to add a chapter.

I know I know stupied am I, but please if you know can you tell me, please.

Bye ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I know it took long

BLAME MRS CUNNINGHAM-"BITCH"

If you want to know why she is a bitch read the bottom part. LATER

*Do not own FMA*

My friend said something about Colonel Mustard which I thought was way to funny so if you made it up I am sorry I just thought it was funny to put in. Also i just put random things together and if it looks like someones story.

I AM SORRY. I WAS JUST WRITING.

* * *

**_THE BLACK ROSE IS CAUGHT!?!_**

Yes I know me a great assassinam now walking around with this little brat and a giant tin can. *sigh* I was going to be stuck with this forever wasn't I?

"What are you thinking about?" Al asked. Strange? he always knew when to ask werid things like that. "I bet she is in love with me." Ed said looking smugly. "Sure like I would like a runt like you, at least Al is taller than 5 year old child." After I said that I leaned back to watch the fireworks go off. Ed was of his feet and was running right at me.

I sidestepped and caused Ed to run into a wall. He tried again but Al got in the way. "Oniisan you shouldn't attack girls." Yes!!!! I just beat him. Ed looked like he was going to exploded. As we went to the train, Colonel Mustang had to show up out of no where. "Full-metal I have heard that you where attacked by an assassin. It that true?"

How could he have known that-wait Mustang did seem to know way to much about us assassins then he needed. "Nope, Colonel Mustard, nothing happened. See yah." We all headed toward the train with Mustang cursing in the distance. "So.... What is our story going to be of why I am traveling with you? I can't just be this random person who just decided to come with you."

I looked over at Ed who still looked kinda pissed that i made him run into a wall. "You where attacked by Envy and so we are staying with you so that if Envy shows up again I can kill him." He looked almost gleeful with his fake reason. I looked up at Al confused. "He wish that were the case." He said. "He also doesn't under stand that he will be killed if he tries to kill Envy cause he is better at fighting."

On the train.

"So, you need to tell us more about yourself before I can trust you at all." Ed said the second the door to the train car was shut. So that nobody could hear us. "Where do you want me to start?" Wishing I never asked that. "Why did you become an assassin? Also, Why are you helping us instead of killing me when I am your target." The last part of the question shocked me. I never really thought about it till now. I told the story.

Back about 7 years ago when I was about 8 I was at home with my dad who had just got back form a job. He worked in the military. While he was home he kept telling me to tell nobody he was home. About a week after he came home, I came back from the store and when I came back I found 2 Alchemists and 30 officers with about 3 assassins. They were there to arrest my father for something that they will never tell me and for some reason there is no record of them ever doing anything like that. As they took him away, on of the assassins that where there saw me and hid me behind her. She took me to the academy for assassins to try to hid me from the military's eye. While I was living with her, her son, who was the same age as me, started to hang out. In the end later he fell in love with me. His name is Luke Strave. I never really like him and I guess we were friends but I never really liked him other than when we where practicing for a exam or something. The only things i understood then was how to be an assassin and how to kill. I never could thought get over a kill thought. Everyday I would come back after a mission I could feel my soul wanted to just fall apart and to have me die right then. Now, I don't know why I am helping you but there seems to be some horror in your life that beats mine anyday. I don't know I feel like I need to do anything I can for you which has never happened for me before.

I looked at him. He looked like he wanted to ask me something but couldn't ask. "Why are you and your brother they way you are now? Also why didn't you kill me when ever I tried to kill you?" He told me the whole story about his mother and how he and Al tried to bring her back but that cost Al his body and Ed's arm and then to bring al's soul back Ed had to give up his right arm.

I staired in horror I knew that something bad happened but for it to be that bad. How could someone not break from that.

* * *

Ok story.

MRS. CUNNINGHAM

OK in our at class we are doing weaving and knitting and when you do that it is so repetition that you have to talk or listen to music just something. Well she comes up to me while me and Sam(girl) where talking about if the color blue would go better al the end of her scarf or in the middle, nd she comes over going. "You guys (me and sam) come with me" Sooooo..... We follow her out the door and she goes on like a 5 min speech of why talking off subject is wrong and something else. We tell her what we where talking about and she says.

"Well you need to tell me about it at the right place at the right time" WTF DOES THAT MEAN!!!!! Later on she tells us that our artwork is taking to long and out talking distracts us. NOOO it is the daily 15 minswe spend talking to her that causes it. DAMN, I wish they would fire her she is so stupid. Sometimes I wish that there was a day that you could wish for anything you wanted and guess what I would wish for??

...

....

.....

.....

.....

........

..........

..............

...................

.......................

...........................

...............................

.................................

Ok I would wish

TO BE IN FMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What it also makes it so I never have to see Mrs. Cunningham again.

Hitting to birds with on stone or should I say wish. LOL

I know stupid joke. Hope you read the other stories. ^_^ bye


End file.
